Fire and Ice part 1, The break in
by brianstylin
Summary: Crystal and her friend Hiei break in to a palace containing The Sword of Sorrows and two legendary spell textbooks. Things go as planned... For a while


Fire and Ice

By Brian Sheridan

Name: Crystal

Demon species: Element Demon. Half Fox demon.

Eye Color: Icy Blue

Hair color: White- blue

Preferred weapon: Zanbatou

The Break in

Crystal was entering a palace which housed the legendry Spell Textbooks called Death by night and Life by day. The two books were the complete opposite to each other. She had master every element expect Darkness and Light, which these two books had teachings in. Her friend, Hiei, was also here looking for the "Sword of Sorrows." The sword was rumored to contain legendary powers, such as begin able to freeze time. They had gone different ways to evade being detected. She approached the library that the books were in. Two guards stood outside the door, watching for any sign of movement. _This will be a snap,_ Crystal thought.

"Inferno encage," Crystal whispered, pointing her fingers at the guards. Rings of fire swirled around them, and then the enclosed around their bodies, burning them severely. As they dropped to the ground, Crystal grabbed the key on the belt of the guard and unlocked the door. She looked for the textbooks she was seeking, finding them in the center of the room on different tables. She slipped them into her bag and walked to the door. She heard footsteps outside the doors and ducked behind a bookshelf. A somewhat short figure stepped inside; she could see that he was wearing black clothing as he stepped towards the opposite side of the room. She sprang forward pulling out her Zanbatou from the strap on her back. The figure turned and drew his katana, blocking her swipe just in time. She hit him with the dull handle of her Zanbatou, knocking him aside. Crystal saw her chance, she leaped into the air and raised her Zanbatou high above her head, preparing to strike her finishing blow. The man raised his katana just in time and then kicked her in the stomach to get her off. Crystal mid-air back flipped and landed on her feet. The man charged again, clashing blades with her which created a struggle between blades. He was close enough for her to see his face now and she gasped in shock.

"Hiei?" she asked.

"Crystal?" he asked.

"Oh Hiei, I'm sorry for attacking you," she said, hugging her friend. "I thought you were one of the guards! I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"No, not anything serious, I'm sorry for surprising you like that. The sword is in here somewhere and I'm sure of it."

"Can I come with you?" Crystal asked.

"Of course, it's this way," he said as he pointed to the doorway beside them. When they opened the door, they found themselves in a long hallway that lead down to another door. As they walked down the hallway, Crystal noticed the windows in the hallway as the wind flowed through them, making her hair flow in the wind.

"Are you coming?" Hiei asked turning around.

"Y-yes," Crystal said.

"The moon light really lights up your hair," Hiei commented. "It looks… beautiful." Crystal turned to face him and saw compassion in his eyes. Hiei looked away, looking as if he was regretting what he said.

"No, Hiei, I wasn't offended, just surprised," Crystal told him.

"Well lets just focus on getting the sword and leaving," Hiei said, blushing slightly. They had reached the door by then, and Crystal melted the door down with lava. Inside, on a pedestal, sat the Sword of Sorrows. Its hilt was black with lines of sliver running through it. Hiei grabbed it and replaced it with his own katana.

"Well, I think we got all that we wanted here," Hiei said aloud.

"We should get back to the house before someone sees us," Crystal advised.

"Oh it's to late for that," a new voice said. Hiei unsheathed his sword and Crystal drew her Zanbatou. "I'm afraid you won't win this fight," the voice said. Suddenly they were surrounded by guards and soldiers. "Give up, and your lives might be spared. If not, you'll die. What is your choice?" the guard asked.

^-^ I hope you are enjoying this so far. If I get at least 2 reviews, I'll write moar.


End file.
